justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 5 Wishlist
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 5. Minor note Though it is probably extremely early to call, the main reason why this article was made was due to complaints from a few users in the past due to how brief the time was between the Just Cause 4 Wishlist article being made and the game being formally announced. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type " " to the beginning and end of your title. *You may add your signature to your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 5'. That's what the Just Cause 5 article is for. The list Some ideas by GMRE *An accurately working dynamic day-night cycle. We have these in Just Cause and Just Cause 2, where each day and night last for the same amount of real time. For example, in JC1 24 in-game hours pass in 20 real-time minutes. 20 minutes is a bit short for this, but the point is that it works. In JC2 that time is longer, but it's still consistent. JC3 and JC4 always set the game time as noon and JC4 seems to avoid nights as much as possible. *In-game clock. JC2 has a clock on the PDA (at the corner of the map). *The co-ordinate system needs to come back. All previous games had co-ordinates. For some reason some pre-release pictures and videos of JC4 showed the game using JC3 co-ordinates that would have put Solís on top of Medici, but instead of being updated before release, this feature just became Cut game content from Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 16:12, March 19, 2019 (UTC) *Proper saved games! The game-saving system of JC1 and JC2 was great and gave the games a lot more replay value. I suppose it would also be acceptable, if the game would allow the player to replay any past mission any time. It's terribly inconvenient to have to restart the whole game just to get to replay some 1 best mission. GMRE (talk) 21:25, March 21, 2019 (UTC) *A big special weird place like Isla Dominio, Hantu Island, Volcano island in Medici, Boom Island, Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100, Pachakawri. GMRE (talk) 22:57, November 9, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Deathparcito *Fully destructible buildings such as certain towers not related to missions, for example **Houses and apartment buildings **Industrial buildings *New vehicles and returning characthers that disappeared prior to Just Cause 4 such as Teo and Kane. *Kind of a wish but at least American territory. *Battleships and Destroyers. *Random Precipitation such as hail and snow at anyplace regardless of biome (unless the biome has a specific climate). *Weapon upgrades like in Just Cause 2 but with more variety such as grips to reduce recoil and lasers to improve aim, customizable scopes for sniper rifles and scoped rifles. *Guns, lot of guns. Alot of cars and returning brands such as Mugello. *Multiplayer and a actual sandbox mode ex, cheats and spawning in enemies and weapons and tanks occupied by enemies/ allies *A T-62 based tank *Multiple huge cities similar to size of Panau City or as big as Charlottesville or Arlington taking up 1/4 of the map unless the size is doubled *A far cry like map editor *More modern middle class cars like the Autostraad D90 and more USA type cars like the Tahoe and Explorer *The Police *Land locked or land surrounded country that when out of bounds it can kill you *Nuke handheld catapult like the Fat Man or nuke launcher like the M488 *Survival mode aspect *Game is focused on Story with a role play aspect *Artillery bases and barracks which can be liberated for flares/smokes for artillery backup or infantry backup depending on what you taken over *Good Graphics this time *Infinite quests, such as train heists or recon work. *Customizible army, modify 10 slots of models, 5 special models which get unlocked after liberating armories such as super heavies, snipers, cloakers/ghosts,pilots, tank commander. And no loot crates/transactions for this unless comes with dlc. Pure unlocking of the skins through missions/ side missions, and able to use all sorts of weapons as the standard weapons for the spawning soldiers. Kinda of a large demand and not to be added right away *Mechs similar to mechwarrior and mech land assualt dlc. *JC3 liberation style *Working transport trucks Deathparcito (talk) 18:52, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by User:Sethscream *The Rebel Faction should be darker colors(grey/black) or/and Millitary green, or/and Blue again with Red or\and White decalling. They should look similar to Black Hand *Mario Frigo, need I say more? *The new Rebel faction should possibly be supported by 3, and 4s rebels. *Cool Features(Rebels can now Repel from choppers in non-scripted moments) *Mech must return! *Something like a giant battleship with a ton of guns (Could be stationary) *an aircraft carrier similer to the aforementioned. *infinite ammo. (could be handheld and vehicle ammo) *Agency as the main enemy. *Possibly mostly in space (Would be f#cking awesome, i hope the Agency Strikes Back DLC is in space too) *Artificially created landmass with device to send you to space. *The Black Hand could return as a side faction. *Eden rig type ocean structures. *It would be awesome to see some of this in ASB (agency strikes back) *If space is included, which it should be, there should be shuttles, 1-2 space station at least and space suit along with your faction fighting the enemy's, it should be able to be taken over if included. *Submarine, less important than space though! *Mobile cloak would be awesome. *Spawnable front line, I'm gonna explain. So similar to how Illapa and weather bases have a console that spawns the storm, I think it would be great to have some console that'll spawn a ton of enemies and allies, or maybe it could also be a mission type marker thing that would morph the surroundings into a warzone. I really love this idea like space, and would love if an update in Just Cause 4 could do this. *Just Cause 3 soundtrack *eDEN must live. *The AI could return, if it was built from a material that could survive the fall. *Eden Callaghan must return as well *Agency should play a role. *The demons are awesome, put them in JC5, like some Agency specimen testing area. *Tom Sheldon. *Dual wield weapons, gold gear pack should include Little General Revolver's. *More overall Sci-fi approach. *Agency should be every where, but in civilian districts (still owned by agency) there should also be a police force. *Maybe, two rebel factions (both good, cooperate and help Rico) one faction would take over civil settlements, while the other would take over bases. *When a province is oppressed, there should be a front line border connecting it to un-oppressed provinces through a front line battle. *Rebels should have even more weapon variety. *Endgame should still have some front line at a beach, or make a mission similar to beachhead in JC5 replayable, so that we can still see all enemy types even after game completion, which was something I was thoroughly disappointed about in JC4. (ie:not all Black Hand classes appear at the end of JC4, and all epic front line battles where gone, please correct this in JC4 as well) *There was something else I was I was disappointed about in JC4 that I wish the Devs would change, oh wait, even by the end of the game, there should be some place where you can find every different enemy type without heat. That was something I was very disappointed about and should be changed as I thought the different Black Hand classes were cool. *Re-oppression, I'm not sure if I listed this above but, re oppression should return as that was something else I was disappointed about in JC4. *A good island from another game is Ghost Recon Breakpoint, I think in JC5 the island (not dissimilar to the aforementioned) should be a sci-fi based island, under Agency control, with a civilian like population, except they are more like staff members running the island, there should be two or three military factions, which would include a security division focused on guarding the civilian staff on the island, and the Agency, the third faction could be Black Hand. The island would be taken over gradually by a protagonist army, which may even be the Army of Chaos and/or Rebellion, this island would be very synthetic in nature, maybe even artificially created. *The Black Hand should have some HQ on a battleship or aircraft carrier of the coast of the main island. - They may be enemies, or a hireable fighting force. This could also be thrown in some DLC for JC5. User:Sethscream (talk) 10:38, March 19, 2019 ---- Ideas by User:Saywhat321 *Multiple dictators or enemies to take out *More weather types *More stuff to do in the ocean *Game set in an urban area *Gigantic superweapons the player can use ---- Ideas by ConnorBestAtThis94 *Black Hand Return *Jetpack Wingsuit *Map called Shinaka *That’s it. User:Saywhat321 (talk) Unknown ---- Idea by 153.107.192.203 Characters should have customizable cloths and such. 2019.05.07 ---- Ideas by Yeetmo8 Zombies in just cause 4 Dat would be awesome User:Yeetmo8 2019.05.10 ---- Ideas by Can I change my username? *'DESPACITO' (something that wasn't in JC4) *A larger and cooler variety of weapons and vehicles. *More weather effects like hurricanes and whirlpools. *Safe houses. *Return of radios. *Return of the liberation system. *A large, diverse and unique map. *(if possible) having the game take place in two nations. *More mysterious locations like Hantu Island. *A large variety of cool and interactive Easter Eggs. *'FREE DLC!!!' [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 18:55, June 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Saywhat321 One wish for just cause 5: I really hope they add back town and province borders, it makes no sense that they were removed. User:Saywhat321 2019.06.11 ---- Ideas by R.E.M. Studios I made a video with the things I wanted: Things mentioned in the video: #Of course, Rico Rodriguez #A true nemesis #First person mode #A large map #Random weather spawing #Destruction to liberate towns (From JC2 & JC3) #Bring back two handed, dual wield and special weapons (From JC3) #A way to disable the grappling hook and remove guns (So you could be like a semi-normal person) #An abundance of Easter Eggs, (Just 'Cause their fun to find) #More missions / Side missions #Vehicle, weapon, wingsuit and explosive challenges #Bring back equipment mods (From JC3) #Keep the balloon mods #Bring back garages (From JC3) #A good soundtrack Things not mentioned in the video: #More skins #Destructible buildings #Maybe a crossover of portions of islands from previous games (Even though they are different parts of the world it would still be fun) #Larger and more diverse cities #Things to find underwater #Space at a certain altitude #Old allies #An epic ending #Better Day / Night Cycle and the choice of what time it is #Enterable buildings #Better AI system where you don't need to slow down so the enemy can catch up #Crawling on the ground User:R.E.M._Studios 2019.06.25 ---- Some ideas by Anonymous230385 *Proper save files (like, here at this moment in time, not Just Cause 4 save structure). *Wingsuit and grappler should return. *Final boss battle. *Weapon attachments. *Good combat AI, but please no quad-missiles/explosives *...probably more ideas to come. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 08:20, July 21, 2019 (UTC) *Controllable submarines *Obvious heat system [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:06, October 16, 2019 (UTC) *Perhaps a "Make America Nazi-Free Again" style concept [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:53, October 20, 2019 (UTC) *If it does take place in the continental United States, **I would want it to be a dystopian version (see above point) **Make it so that the U.S. military has been corrupted or something and rename it to something else (for obvious copyright reasons) **...if a DJT like figure comes up, make it so that he's defeated in the end, but player's choice whether to kill him or not *If it does not take place in the continental United States, **Feel free to make another country, an American puppet if necessary [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:30, October 24, 2019 (UTC) *Proper save files Just Cause 2 style *More intense heat than Just Cause 4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:05, November 5, 2019 (UTC) *More intense heat than Just Cause 4, but either **Reduced damage output for Rico and AI **Or rapid healing ability [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:33, November 10, 2019 (UTC) ---- Some ideas by QWTF spy *Prequel with Just Cause 4 being set in 2019 or 2020, a prequel is probable considering Rico's antagonistic relationship with Tom *A Middle Eastern country. *No Island this time, rather a normal country with a coastline. *Multiple factions. Like a communist faction like the Reapers, a capitalist faction like the Roaches, a theocratic faction like the Ular Boys, and finally a democratic faction like the Rebellion. *Return of Police and Police cars. *Return of Chaos objects like Propaganda Speakers, billboards, golden statues. But no province liberation. *Multiple Endings. ~~~~ ---- Ideas by MysteriousRony *Set in the USA *Map size similar to the Crew and Crew 2, if released before the next generation of consoles. If released after that, a 1/100 scale map possibly. *Military bases like Area 51. *Enemies similar to The Agency goons from Danger Rising DLC. *Better grappler controls on console. *A liberation system, that is a combination of Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. **IE destroy all chaos objects in towns in the region and do a strike on the regions military installation. *Regions as US states. *Story starts on the west-coast, Alaska or Hawaii. *Plot: The agency has overthrown the US president and put their leader in charge as a military dictatorship. A rebellion to restore democracy starts on the west-coast led by Rico and Sheldon. Rico, now an experienced "general" has to lead the rebellion to victory against the Agency, who have superweapons from preveous games like the Bavarium nuke from JC3 and the remenants of Project Illapa and some other new superweapons. Mysterious Rony (talk) 09:20, September 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Mydemons13 *I wanna see destructible terrain. *Also shooting out of car windows. *Doesn’t need to be in present day. *Very fun campaign. *EVEN MORE EXPLOSIONS. *Money system *working submarines *more wildlife *stealth system *still secondary fire *option for 1 or 2 pistols *crouching / acrobatic moves *bring vehicles to garage *(this ones really cool) when you bring something to a garage your able to “rebelize” it yourself, meaning you can graffiti things on the car. (Example: you can spray paint a bull onto a Urga Szturm) *replayable missions *if you drive into a military base with a military vehicle, it will take longer for enemies to notice you *if you drive a military car past rebels, they will track on sight *somewhere set in never touched grounds like Rome or Greece *you can command rebels to do things, such as get out of the helicopter or, destroy this *a reinforcement system *movie ability so you can make movies like in GTA V *better melee *extended rebel support *id like to see it stray from its formula, like there’s always 1 small, fast tank, one big tank, and one massive tank, same with boats and planes *buying beacons with chaos points *an actual troop transport that can carry 5 or 6 guys *(this goes along with stealth) disguises *frontlines *once you do the final mission the AI would act like the ruler actually died *a d day like opening mission *soldier/rebel ranks *during liberations, radios around the town at first would be playing propaganda then play rebel stations later on *people that don’t like Rico (honor system?) *maybe they could stray from the horn and Rico would just shout something like "hey guys get in here" *Bring back the hoverboard *cooler rico skins *epic one-liners *call instant "frontlines" so rebels and enemies can clash together. *free dlc... say it with me, ON THE MOON. *maybe a button to activate monolouge O= one liner *'Please use different cannon sounds' User:Mydemons13 ---- Ideas by Gimme my nickname back *I would like to see underwater bases, more submarines. *More of something like eDEN Airships, but bigger guns, more targets to shoot (something like Daedalus from Saints Row The Third. *Aircraft carriers, battle ships (i would really prefer something like Ark from the movie "2012", but they need to have more rocket launchers, helicopters, crew (all of this needs to feel alive), other smaller ships that will interact with them, maybe offload soldiers, stuff like this. *Exploring caves with nightvision, stealthy shit, (but not necessary for completing the mission). *Cargo planes, something like from Saints Row The Third or PAYDAY 2. *More destructible stuff in general. *More VTOL planes, something like Avenger from GTA V. *Variety of armament on planes, ships, people. *Destructible civilian ships, that will create chaos or may be a good decoy in some kind of an operation. *Make train from the last part of Just Cause, vulnerable for attacks again! *Variety of train carriages. Gimme my nickname back (talk) 14:29, September 29, 2019 (UTC) *I also would like to see mobile oil rigs (on caterpillar tracks) like in Call of Duty Black Ops 3 ( Mission "Sand Castle"). *Mobile command bases, that look like on picture below. Of course, destructible. *A really huge command base, something like Shatterdome from "Pacific Rim". *Even more modified oil rigs, that look somehow like these on the pictures below. *Applying a stripe of defensive cannons on the coast, that look somewhat like these from Call of Duty Infinity Warfare. Those things are meant to shoot rebel ships (those in the water, not those in space). *A train similiar to one from the game "James Bond Everything or Nothing" (PS2), with more armament, and a helipad. At the same time, such a train would transport cargo, guns, vehicles, just like in Just Cause 4 and 3. *The last, it would be fun to have a few missions that would take place outside of the map, for example, the Agency has a base on the Antarctida, and you need to go there to retrieve some kind of a weapon, and destroy it, because for example it provides submarines for the guys in suits. 2ab3e7ff2c13b39c3df98afe0b9e43cf.jpg|Modified Oil Rig -submarine-base.jpg|Modified Oil Rigs v2 Vehiculos_03_by_magnafires_d36tqlr.jpg|Mobile Command Bases Thomas-a-szakolczay-aatisgun_(1).jpg|Cannons v2 Young-kim-pearlharbor-pdg-concept.jpg|Cannons Gimme my nickname back (talk) 20:00, October 20, 2019 (UTC) *In cities, I would like to see police stations, like from Just Cause 3, but more modern, where Agency could have its vehicles, weapon crates. After approaching the gate, there would be Chaos soldiers, or other troops from other organisation, that will help us liberating the outpost. *Agency foot patrols *Let th ere be some kind of CCTVs, and gateways like from the "Infamous". There civilians would be searched through using scanners or soldiers, or whatever. Realism should be kept there, and soldier's AI has a chance to arrest a civilian. But the main part is, that if you would try to get through those gates with guns or any illegal cargo, then you would have the first phase of heat behind your tail, if you know what I mean. Of course, you can liberate that place, with the help of the civilians, or some kind of rebels. *New models of the trucks, boats, especially the second ones, let them be more modern, like electric-powered and so on. I would also like, if trucks would be like "factioned". For example Agency trucks, that we could capture and then retrieve for the insurgency.. *More destructible terrain. Gosh, I cannot stand how in Just Cause 3, Di Ravello, the general told his army to basically crush the city using tanks and fighter jets, not mentioning the foot soldiers, and after that we find the city ONLY burning. WHAT? THEY SHOULD BE NOTHING BUT A RUBBLE! *A ton of people are talking about a aircraft carriers or battle cruisers, or similiar in size battleship, that would do as a operational centre, but I am talking about Ark from the film "2012", but basically just a little bit armed. I totes agree with a idea of aircraft carrier, but that's just strange to have a simple aircraft carriers all over, that's just strange. It would be more logical, to have there some kind of simplified sections of fleet. In previous ideas I also thought about big-ass defensive cannons that would guard the coast. But what about using them against the Agency? So I draw in my mind a picture of a good mission, where, for example we pissed off the Agency real hard, and it sent some backup using its hidden fleet. So, unfortunately, Chaos Army does not have enough resources, guns to destroy a full, battle ship. So the protagonist think "Well, what about using them against the owners?", and we end up in the operational centre, before a big ass gate, so we gotta blow generators that power it, to simply walk inside, where find a welcome party. Cutting things short, we restart the system, the cannons are aiming on the Agency ships, and most of them does not survive, but the aircraft carrier somehow survives. And when we have the option of sinking the ship, we gotta make a choice to spare the ship and take it from the Agency, or sink it. When we consider the first option, helicopters and VTOLs are coming to get us out of there, then there's a thing. Agency have planted the explosives on the cannon command centre, so its basically destroyed. But we still have the chance to retrieve the aircraft carrier, so we do that, and of course, the welcome party is aware of our presence. There would be also turrets from the Just Cause 4 (I also thought about a side mission, in which you destroy the turrets, and there's your backup, helicopters, stuff like that). After claiming the aircraft carrier, we would obviously get a new base, AND a prototype jet. And, choosing the other option, which is of course sinking the aircraft carrier you've got to disarm them in time, and boom, a cannon command centre is yours. *More weapons. Machine guns, heavy and light machine guns, few types of grenades, shotguns, and rocket launchers. *I would like to have some kind of miniboss, after having the maximum level of heat, that you cannot escape from, and you can get a lot of points, that could be spent to upgrade Rico. *An idea of a few islands is superb. System of unlocking islands after making some advancements. *A mission with retrieving cargo from the plane, that would blow and go to shit, and after that, retrieving the cargo from a plane wreck, that would of course be protected by the Agency, that would send some soldiers and a miniboss, before our helicopters will carry the cargo. Gimme my nickname back (talk) 21:24, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by a big fan *more weather control stations *Aircraft carriers *VTOL cargo planes *a mission to raid area 51 names "September 20th" *Agency HQ *Hawaii *a boss fight at the end of the main game, like the one in the missions "Son of Medici" in JC3 and "Rogue Agent" at the end of Danger Rising *more exciting plot *JC3 style liberation *JC4 style supply drop *more destructible bridges *a legitimate nuclear warhead with a specialized bomber to drop it *replay missions after campaign is finished *reopression system *garage system from JC3 *JC3 soundtrack *summon in enemies and allies after beating game with supply drop *way to turn enemies on/off after liberating all portions of the game *way to instantly get enemies after you in settings ((apparently the same person)) 14:18, Oct. 14, 2019 (EST) ---- Ideas by CaptainAlexTao *Setting is a Middle Eastern island where the Agency and have set up Project Illapa 2.0, away from the prying eyes of Congress and the press. The island has a large sand desert, but also rocky cliffs, green coastal regions, ancient temples, rural villages and futuristic cities. The economy would be based on exporting raw materials, but it could be gold, gems and/or metals instead of oil. *The island is ruled by a puppet dictatorship that takes orders from the Agency. A possible plot point would involve tensions brewing either between the dictator and the Agency, or between the dictator and his inner circle over their agreement with the Agency (something Rico and Sheldon could exploit to their benefit). *Rico allies with local paramilitaries: say, a nationalist militia and a fundamentalist organization. By assisting the factions, they provide Rico with intel that helps him target Agency assets and facilities located on the island. *Rather than a chaos point system, the player must complete a region's faction activities to unlock that region's Agency missions. For example, liberating 10 out of a region's 15 settlements/cities unlocks the region's faction missions. Completing 4 of the 5 faction missions unlocks that region's stronghold takeover. Completing the stronghold takeover unlocks that region's Agency missions. The player needs to achieve 90% mission/map progress to unlock the final faction mission (where you storm the capitol and kill the dictator). Completing the final faction mission unlocks the final Agency mission: Illapa 2.0. *Mult-tier heat system. At lower levels native police and military units respond. At Agency facilities, Agency operatives respond, armed with grapplers and higher-tech weapons/vehicles. Like in JC3, killing all hostiles in sight before they can call for reinforcements will clear heat (really hated endless heat in JC4). *A high-ranking Agency operative, tasked with hunting down Rico and protecting Agency assets, serves as a secondary antagonist. They would have a grappler equal to Rico's, and would appear in a few boss fights. A possible candidate would be Maria Kane. *Rico's mission is not only to sabotage Illapa 2.0, but to undermine and overthrow the Agency. He does this by stealing/wiping Agency files/data, destroying Agency facilities and projects (Demon testing lab?) and killing the Agency director themself (who serves as the primary antagonist and final boss). *Sheldon's flashbacks explaining how he met Rico - Di Ravello, the boat escape, CIA training. *Maybe Sheldon sacrifices himself? *After killing the Agency director, the final cutscene includes Rico testifying before Congress on the crimes committed by the Agency. Newspaper headlines like "Deep State Spies Unmasked" and "Secret Ops Unit Shut Down" fly by. *Mira Morales and Mario Frigo. *Just Cause 3 fluidity of movement (Just Cause 4 Rico moved too slow on grappler/wingsuit/parachute). *Time of day/weather control. *Customizable enemies (weapons/skins). *LARGE land map. At least as big as Panau, maybe larger. Big desert. *Grappler has a laser cannon mod. *Hidden holstered weapons. *Random faction encounters. *A soundtrack that includes traditional Arabic music, Arabic trap for combat, and more JC2-style techy music for combat at Agency bases. *Liberation-style gameplay. However, any destroyed chaos objects such as fuel tanks and satellite dishes will respawn once that location has been liberated. Propaganda-related chaos objects would either not respawn or would be replaced by pro-liberation varients. *Complex and varied objectives with limitations on what means can be used to achieve completion. For example, if trying to dump cargo overseas, maybe make it so that they HAVE to use the airlifters - no teathers/boosters. 05:04, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by me- I don't have a name *A more varied selection of vehicles, particularly things like planes and tanks. *A Larger city, something like the larger districts of Panau City from JC2. *Keeping roughly to the same lines of JC3s music, however possibly keeping some of the music from Danger Rising and the operations in JC4. *Larger ships and more variety of them, in particular things like a large ferry for the Agency to transport it's hovercraft etc from base to base. *Larger amounts of things to destroy and the return of the liberation mechanic, along the lines of JC3s and Danger Rising's one. *A system somewhat like the garages in JC3 for both vehicles and weapons, with garages being available in any large settlement, allowing the user to get their guns and ammunition for free, alongside a supply drop like in JC4. *A opening similar to JC3, because that intro was literally incredible. *A final mission similar to JC2, with an over-the-top ending since this would probably be the last Just Cause Game *The return of characters from earlier games, such as Bolo Santosi (of course), Mira, Mario, Teo, Rosa Manuela, and Annika. *A Network of coastal defences if they're gonna add more ships *Larger number and more realistic Airbases *A Large International airport with a variety of planes a vehicles. *Larger bridges (like those in JC2) *A Side plot involving Maria Kane being an reptilian *A return of the Bavarium nukes, since the agency probably has at least some Bavarium left, these would most likely be placed around important military bases, like Illapa II and Airbases. *A way to temporarily disable said nukes whilst liberating bases *Return of the M488 *VTOL fighter jet *The return of the MHC *At least some more clarification on Sheldon's involvement with the Agency and Rico's backstory *Reasons why Maria Kane is still with the Agency. *More Grapple hook options. *Running. *Return of lightning/weather proof vehicles. *Weapon modification and Vehicle modification. *The game to be set on and island controlled by the US (for example Midway or even one of the Hawaiian islands) since both of these (in particular midway) are quite remote and would fit the theme of tropical islands that has been going on in the JC series, however midway is rather small so it may not work unless the US artificially created more land from it, who knows. *For each region once the player is done liberating all the bases and settlements they'd have to complete a takeover mission (like the missions at the end of each act of JC3, but shorter and in only one region) it'd involve assisting your army in invading and holding onto the region until the full takeover was done. *Possible side missions where the Agency may launch and Incursion some time after the takeover, these mission would be optional, but could provide Rico with access to better equipment and make the Agency weaker. *Larger missions for each of the large bases, which may include blowing up everything, then extracting data from the base and holding onto the area, optimally there wouldn't be many of these as my previous points should account for a majority of the missions. *Ability to call in allies at will whilst attacking bases, initially it'd have a long cool-down but as the the player gained support it'd be shorter, there'd also be the option to allow it to recharge for longer, allowing the player to call an even bigger strike less often for the harder bases. *A few proper boss fights similar to the fight against miller in DR. *Return of Agency subs, possibly with one underwater as an extra challenge. *controllable submarines used to infiltrate enemy bases, with a light armament. *More diverse marine landscape, with more animals and wrecks. *More diverse set of buildings, like nuclear reactors, large power plants, etc. *Ability to ride animals. *Return of one-liners from JC2. *Good looking cutscenes. *and finally, have civilians actually be bothered by you helping them, like in JC3, where they'd play folk music and actually appear to be happy. 2019.11.04 ---- Ideas by an anonymous user *Large® ships, or at least a small warship like the Corvette from JC3, but with more accurate armament, like torpedos or missiles as secondary weapons. *A mobile SAM unit, when used the enemies its launcher would act just like a SAM, with the vehicle also moving towards the player as needed. When the player uses it, the weapon acts like the lock-on missiles from jets. It would also have a small front machine gun so it is not completely useless/niche in combat. The vehicle would be like an armored car, so it isn't super fragile either. *The reason I would want the above is so jets are less annoying, in my experience, they are just missile helicopters that are hard to hit and don't add much to the game. I feel like this would satisfy me. Also, it could be pretty cool in A.I hands, like with the below idea. *Rebels send in reinforcements in random fights with enemies, and vice versa, because it feels stupid when I play JC4 and watch a random Black Hand chopper roll up, kill an entire Army of Chaos outpost, then fly away. To make it so the rebels aren't playing the game for the player and killing everything (since I also want competent rebels), the reinforcements will be things like one tank, a car full of soldiers, or (if there are aircraft) the mobile SAM unit from above, and they will be very spread apart, like a 1-2 minute gap between reinforcements. This also applies to the enemies.(This also makes sense, they are likely disorganized rebels trying to take over a country from a , they don't have a lot of resources to spread around, and the enemies are fighting a massive rebellion and a one-man army) The player will also not get random reinforcements: if the player gets involved in a fight, reinforcements will stop coming, since Rico is a one-man army. During base liberations there will be scripted reinforcements like they already have and the player can call in reinforcements too (Again, small things like one squad of soldiers, a single tank, a couple of snipers, etc). It will be a system like supply drop with cooldowns, again for balancing. *Air combat should be improved from JC4, in that game you could barely hit other helicopters with missiles, and I could never maneuver jets properly in dogfights (Although the latter might just be me) *A transport helicopter like a chinook with a fully functional cargo hold like the Ptakojester/Skycastle. *Special enemy variants showing up more regularly in heat, so it isn't like in JC4 where we have variants we can never see again. *People being visibly oppressed, like in JC3 with the roadside event with a guy being arrested and harassed by a soldier. *Return of those roadside events, they made it so more was going on. *Competent rebels, the Army of Chaos are often pretty useless. *Return of the JC3 or Danger Rising liberation system, (both were pretty great). *I want more ambient events going on, to make the world feel more alive. For example: *While towns are being liberated, there is visible unrest building up, first, maybe civilians are getting into arguments with soldiers, but towards the end, people are rioting, the military presence is increased, etc. *Rarely, there will be resistant civilians with weapons they have stolen from soldiers when the town is almost liberated. *If the player attacks a base and leaves or dies, some repair work will be being done if they come back. *Roadblocks return and are more common in heat *Checkpoints *Also, this has been sad before, but make the A.I act like they have been liberated. For example, after you complete the story and take over the map in JC3, the rebels' quotes only work because they aren't specific, like "After this is all over, I will do this". "This" could be interpreted to mean the revolution, the rebels trying to build a new goverment afterwards, and stuff. I would like it if they would actually make comments on evens. *If this is the last JC, have some of the rebels from previous games come to help in a final battle, using some of the more iconic/popular vehicles and weapons from their games, and unlock them after the mission *However, I would not like them to reuse a ton of vehicles from previous games, like the JC3 vehicles in JC4, and if they do because budget/time constraints then keep the original names, because there is no point in changing them. *'Re-Oppression, and if not, save games, please. ' ---- Ideas by User:Possiblespy TUK TUK BOOM!!! I WANT IT NOW!!! Possiblespy (talk) 23:17, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Something that would also be just incredible is if Gabriela Morales and the black hand were your alies(because she defected at the end of the 4th game) it would make sense to see her as your "mario frigo" in just cause 5. maybe we could also have like a frankenstein dimah! (cyborg superman-ish?). another thing i would like to see again is bavarium. rocketships would also be cool and mabye more FOW weapons too. something that also would be cool is to have Maria kane chaseing you down with a JC2 level grapple cahsing you and everytime she found you she ll attack you.(you can kill her if you want but then the agency would just send in more agents to stop you) also i want rico in hawaii Possiblespy (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Dear Devs: a few requests for Just Cause 5... Dear Avalanche Studios, Since Just Cause 3 I am totally a fan of these games! Although at the same time it ruined some other games for me, such as The Division 2 (I kept feeling stuck on the ground with little options to move and fight haha). Just Cause 3 and 4 give me the ultimate feeling of power and freedom in a way I have never experienced before in a video game! The open world is huge, the landscapes are beautifully detailed and the storytelling is totally fine with me. The amount of gadgets, weapons and vehicles give the player an unseen amount of explosive creativity and give the opportunity for unlimited fun! Thank you for the massive amount of work and passion you've all put into this game!!! While expecting Just Cause 5 to be currently developed I have only 3 requests for you Devs: 1. Stay true to the core game play. Don't listen to players complaining about lack of innovation. Players love your game, because they love it the way it's designed. If Just Cause 5 plays exactly the same as Just Cause 3 and 4 it is perfect for me, because I just want more of it! This is the power and strength of the series, so deviating from it will result in a lesser game experience for every player. All we need is a different location, a different story and a few extra vehicles and weapons. That's it! If a meal is perfect don't change the recipe! 2. Limit the amount of chaos objects/vehicles only based on PC power and graphical settings. One of my favorite things to do is to just stand close to a train bridge, damage it and watch the trains collide and crash down into the canyons. And when the Black Hand comes to check out the situation then the fun really begins! Unfortunately it seems the game engine can't handle that many objects in the same area, because train wrecks disappear very quickly. I am pretty sure my PC can handle much more piles of broken vehicles, so I propose to have the maximum amount of vehicle models and environmental objects only limited by what my PC can handle. Maybe the best way is to link the maximum amount of chaos objects and vehicles to the graphical settings, so players with more powerful PC's can handle a lot more objects, increasing the fun to an unseen level! I would love to watch ten complete trains drop from a bridge and pile up below without disappearing, causing massive chaos and explosions in the traffic below! This same idea can be applied when carefully parking a hundred cars into a gas station in an attempt to create the largest series of explosions ever! Please encourage players to cross the limit for everything they do by removing certain limits in the world: possibilities should be more, bigger and louder! Many Youtubers test and explore hundreds of crazy ideas that players feed them through the comments. Make our jaws drop even more in Just Cause 5! 3. Please abstain from alien and/or super natural events. Just Cause 3 had nothing super natural going on, but instead I love the idea of AI taking over control in the Sky Fortress DLC. Just Cause 4 has the Los Demonios DLC, which is the only DLC I will never install or play, because it simply doesn't fit the series imho. Please keep Just Cause 5 free from any alien or super natural events, because it crosses a clear line and takes the game into a whole different genre of fantasy and horror which I really dislike. Thank you so much for your time and effort! I am looking forward to Just Cause 5 while in the mean time still being busy just causing chaos in number 4! Edit by GMRE: The above was copied into the article from here. ---- Ideas by Pingu21 1. Keep at least some focus on the graphics. JC4 seemed like a graphical letdown to me. 2. Planes 3. Try not to reuse models ---- Ideas by kambiel5 1. Huge cargo plane something like An-225 Mrija 2. useful submarine 3. free demo to download from a steam 4. bavarium weapons (Agency could import bavarium from Medici) 5. portable bavarium shield (see the end of the last mission of sea heist DLC) ---- Ideas by Pure Competizione ''Going from Just Cause 3 because we all know Just Cause 4 was a mistake: Just Cause 3 was a step in the right direction for Avalanche, set up from the new meaning Just Cause 2 brought upon the series, and was really shaping up to be much better than it ended up being due to an unfortunately early start date. Just Cause 3 shaped itself up to show off the vast dynamics of the game engine, something I think has now become a staple of the game series. Unfortunately, for me, Just Cause 4 took the new direction way out of context, features haphazardly created and models reused. Really there was no tie to the purpose and culture of the game, just unrelated features. An example of the developers listening to the community too much. 'Game mechanics: *'General Mechanic Fixes -' From the development of Just Cause 3, it was quite evident in the final game the lengths the devs listened to the community and fixed the little things that annoyed us in Just Cause 2. Essentially I'd like more of this in the final game. The things too little to be mentioned fixed. These fixes range from many little things such as more mobility with the grappler, smoother movement on foot and smoother weapon usage. *'''Improved AI - '''Improving the dynamics of the physics can only go so far, and as mentioned in my little rant above, it's become a staple of the series. What has been a sore spot throughout the series however, is the AI. Avalance tried to rectify the poor AI design in Just Cause 4 by adding extreme levels of firepower and limiting the player's potential. Limiting the player isn't the way to go, as Just Cause is essentially a sandbox game at this point; the wingsuit, the grappler and the parachute are all evidence of this, the player literally free as a bird. My proposal for this is to actually improve the AI, both against Rico and in a new 'political' manner: **'Political' AI -''' The 'political' AI would essentially turn the game into a rapidly upscaled version of chess. Essentially during the course of liberating the various sections of the map, based on the AI's power at the stage of the game, they will launch attacks against the player at places seen as lesser defended. For example after taking a new outpost, if you do it alone and there's minimal defence or supply to the location after liberation an attack will be launched. Strategies for attack with vary based on the power of the enemy at the time. If they hold a lot of power they won't be afraid to send units en masse to defend or attack positions, but as the player progresses, the AI will become more conscious of resources and resort to more strategic positions. This will alter a part of many games I always disliked in small part, where the enemy seemingly has an infinite supply of men and vehicles so long as they know were you are. Of course for the player not wanting to go through these complications in a sandbox game, there will be difficulty settings for the AI, and even the option to disable the political mode completely to revert to the style of gameplay seen in Just Cause 3. ***'Supply - '''As part of AI the improvements dynamic supply should be introduced. 'Vehicles and weaponry: *'Large Ships - '''The large ships proposed for Just Cause 3 should be reintroduced. An example of this was the Medici-Class Frigate, supposed to have multiple points for mounted guns and other turrets as well as a spawn pad for helicopters, similar to trains in this way. My proposal would have them act almost as mobile bases, that may be even sent to bombard Rico at high heat levels. They would act like propaganda vans in that they could be destroyed, but they could also be taken command of and liberated for whichever faction you choose. *'Submersibles - 'I would like to see the return of player controlled submersibles to be used in conjunction with a new set of undersea features. These wouldn't necessarily have to be anything fancy, maybe one civilian craft and some small vessels used by the enemy to hunt you down in high levels of heat with torpedoes and perhaps even SAMs. Also some kind of relic sub from WWII or earlier would be a neat touch. 'Map: *'Underwater Features - '''A portion of the map rather underutilised is the ocean floor. I'm not necessarily calling for underwater bases, but I'd like to have some things to find there, whether they're collectibles, wrecks or even easter eggs. Could lead to many adventures. 'Activities, story and missions:' *'More Sidemissions -''' In a method similar to Just Cause 2. I really enjoyed the aspect of the game where you'd be told to do some little sidequest for something a little out of the ordinary. One mission that particularly stuck with me was the one where you stole a tank. This list is not in a finished state and likely never will be to be frank. Anything important missing is likely explained by being unfinished. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 5